


The Adventures Of That Gay Squad And Multiple Others

by heck_the_peck



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I Actually Don't Know What To Tag, M/M, Polyamory, a bit OOC, asexual crutchie bc i can't control myself, blush bc that's my fluff ship, group chat au, idk man, present day, sprace bc that's my gulity pleasure ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: Jack is bi?? Kath is sassy?? Davey is the only one who uses punctuation?? Crutchie is a ray of sunshine?? Jojo is planning the Cryptid™ takeover?? Spot loves his boyfriend??Present Day Newsies Group Chat AU bc i can't control myself





	1. jack loves his boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> my first work on this site is a newsies gc au
> 
> i'm proud 
> 
> anywho
> 
> have this while i cry over rent

BestBi to That Gay Squad

BestBi: so  
BestBi: i feel obliged to tell you guys that davey is currently being extra adorable rn  
CronchThatCrutch: pics or it didnt happen  
BestBi: youre just saying the bc youre his boyfriend  
CronchThatCrutch: shhh  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: o look  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: its gay and gayer  
RacingTheTrack: hes not wrong  
BestBi: sh  
BestBi: ANYWAYS  
BestBi: [ilovehim97.jpg]  
CronchThatCrutch: aaAGhHdGh  
CronchThatCrutch: WE DONT DESERVE HIM  
ThatPapeGirl: no one does  
BestBi: tru  
CronchThatCrutch: ^^^^  
MushTheMellow: um hi   
MushTheMellow: i really love blink kthxbye  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: Return Of The Gay™  
RacingTheTrack: ilu spot  
BestBi: The Gay Strikes Back™

BlinkyBoi to MushTheMellow

BlinkyBoi: youre too sweet ilu2  
MushTheMellow: hhhhheckin  
MushTheMellow: i rlly miss you  
BlinkyBoi: i miss you too musher

WhereArtThouJulian to That Gay Squad

WhereArtThouJulian: yo where specs at?  
WhereArtThouJulian: gotta make this gayer  
Speculation: here i be  
DavidJacobs: *Here I am.  
Speculation: LET ME BE A MEME  
WhereArtThouJulian: LET MY BOYFRIEND BE A MEME  
BestBi: hey davey  
CronchThatCrutch: hey davey  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: speak of the gay  
DavidJacobs: Spot, you are gay.  
RacingTheTrack: shh  
BlinkyBoi: thats the point  
BlinkyBoi: hes speaking the language known as “gay”  
RacingTheTrack: MUSH STOP YOUR BOYFRIEND BEFORE HE KILLS MINE  
MushTheMellow: nah  
RacingTheTrack: any they say youre the innocent one  
MushTheMellow: nah thats jojo  
PulitzerPulitzer: who said i was innocent?  
BlinkyBoi: A CRYPTID  
MushTheMellow: A CRYPTID  
BestBi: A CRYPTID  
ThatPapeGirl: A CRYPTID  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: a cryptid calling a cryptid a cryptid  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: good job jojo  
PulitzerPulitzer: im not a cryptid, i just like to lurk  
RacingTheTrack: unless henry or buttons is here  
PulitzerPulitzer: sh


	2. shady crutchie & sprace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just build up to the first "arc" of this series.
> 
> bc i actually have a plan
> 
> kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first off
> 
> i wasn't expecting for anyone to like this
> 
> secondly,
> 
> if anyone needs like a list of the usernames, i could do that
> 
> bc there's a lot

BestBi to iloveyouall

BestBi: DAVEY  
BestBi: CRUTCHIE  
BestBi: I SUMMON THEE FOR A CUDDLE SESSION  
BestBi: im kinda sad bc stuff  
DavidJacobs: I’ll be there in like 5mins.  
CronchThatCrutch: im bringing the ice cream & disney movies  
BestBi: mulan?  
CronchThatCrutch: ofc  
DavidJacobs: Okay, I’m here.  
CronchThatCrutch: IM COMING  
BestBi: i have the best boyfriends

TheBestJacobs to That Gay Squad 

TheBestJacobs: davey just ran out of the house   
TheBestJacobs: jack? u okay?  
BestBi: okay so just bc davey runs out mean that im not okay?  
ThatPapeGirl: usually  
TheBestJacobs: yup^^  
BestBi: okay well it could be crutchie  
CronchThatCrutch: nah i bottle things up  
BestBi: what babe no  
DavidJacobs: Yeah.  
DavidJacobs: You can always tell us stuff, Crutchie.  
CronchThatCrutch: ehhhh  
BestBi: okay so im gonna go out on a limb & say that we’re gonna need extra ice cream & disney movies  
CronchThatCrutch: uh yeah^^  
DavidJacobs: im on it  
CronchThatCrutch: finding nemo?  
BestBi: ^^^  
RacingTheTrack: hey  
RacingTheTrack: i hate to break it to you guys but  
RacingTheTrack: this isnt your private chat  
BestBi: sh  
BestBi: were having a moment  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: okay then well have a moment  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: hey race  
RacingTheTrack: yeah babe  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: youre my everything & i love you  
RacingTheTrack: ! ! !  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: i love your crazy curly bedhead in the morning & your dazzling sleepy eyes   
SpottedBrooklynBridge: i want to wake up to that everyday  
WhereArtThouJulian: hey spot  
WhereArtThouJulian: i think you broke race  
WhereArtThouJulian: [hedead.jpg]  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: oh  
ActualGlue: theyre both dead  
BlinkyBoi: oh hey elmer  
ActualGlue: hey  
ActualGlue: [hedead2.jpg]  
BestBi: this is great and all but  
BestBi: [ihavethebestbfs36.jpg]  
BestBi: i dont deserve them???  
DavidJacobs: You really don't.  
BestBi: wow okay  
CronchThatCrutch: hes right tho  
RacingTheTrack: SHADY CRUTCHIE IS BACK  
RacingTheTrack: MY DARK SON  
ThatPapeGirl: NO HES MY DARK SON  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: actually hes my dark son  
ThatPapeGirl: what  
CronchThatCrutch: what  
BestBi: what  
DavidJacobs: what  
RacingTheTrack: oh yeah   
RacingThatTrack: spot actually loves crutchie  
BestBi: whoa okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon to a gc au near you: the cryptids converse
> 
> so chapter two
> 
> wow
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated 
> 
> however, not required 
> 
> have a good day


	3. the cryptids converse // introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the cryptid squad was born
> 
> and smalls & tommy boy come in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i love my cryptids
> 
> i hope you appreciate my hc jojo
> 
> bc i love jojo dearly
> 
> also smalls is a dear

PulitzerPulitzer added PoppingButtons, TweetTweet, ClickClick, Hammiton, MikingTheGame, and DandyCandy to group

PulitzerPulitzer changed name to Cryptid Squad

Hammiton: shouldnt kath be here?  
PulitzerPulitzer: shes a fake cryptid  
PoppingButtons: damn shade  
MikingTheGame: tru tho  
DandyCandy: ^^^  
ClickClick: why am i added to another chat???  
PulitzerPulitzer: bc we need a place to be active  
PulitzerPulitzer: w/o ruining our Cryptid Cred™  
TweetTweet: thats a thing??  
PulitzerPulitzer: yes  
PulitzerPulitzer: and look how effective it is  
PulitzerPulitzer: finch hasnt been in a gc in months  
TweetTweet: not one you know of  
DandyCandy: shade x2

BestBi to iloveyouall

BestBi: i already miss you guys  
DavidJacobs: We’ve been gone for about 10 minutes.  
CronchThatCrutch: I MISS YOU TOO BABE  
BestBi: crutchie gets me  
CronchThatCrutch: i get jack  
DavidJacobs: Well anyways,  
CronchThatCrutch: DAVEY YOU SHOULD CHANGE YOUR USER  
BestBi: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
DavidJacobs: Why?  
CronchThatCrutch: bc its boring  
BestBi: ^^and change is good  
DavidJacobs: What would I change it to?  
BestBi: hold on  
BestBi: imma hack you

DavidJacobs changed usernames to PoorGuysHead

CronchThatCrutch: YES  
PoorGuysHead: Of course.  
BestBi: i try my best

TheBetterJacobs to That Gay Squad 

TheBetterJacobs: do my eyes deceive me or did davey change his username  
PoorGuysHead: Jack changed it.  
TheBetterJacobs: thats literally the only thing can you to change your user  
ThatPapeGirl: or crutchie  
BestBi: it was crutchies idea  
TheBetterJacobs: ofc  
PulitzerPulitzer: would you guys mind if i added someone?  
CronchThatCrutch: ofc not  
BestBi: ^^  
PulitzerPulitzer: okay

PulitzerPulitzer added TolSmol and TomBomb

TolSmol: hi i’m smalls  
TomBomb: im tommy boy  
BestBi: OH YEAH YOU GUYS ARE THOSE COOL FRESHMEN HEY  
CronchThatCrutch: HEY COOL PEOPLE  
PulitzerPulitzer: introductions would be cool  
BestBi: oh right  
BestBi: im jack, he/him  
CronchThatCrutch: crutchie, he/him, they/them  
ThatPapeGirl: kath(erine), she/her  
TheBetterJacobs: sarah, she/her  
RacingTheTrack: (HEY!!) race(track) he/him  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: spot, he/him  
BlinkyBoi: blink, he/him  
MushTheMellow: mush, he/him, they/them  
PoorGuysHead: Oh, hey. I’m Davey, my pronouns are he/him.  
BestBi: davey ruining the chain^^  
CronchThatCrutch: nice job dave^^  
TweetTweet: finch, he/him  
BestBi: CRYPTID  
MikingTheGame: mike, he/him  
BestBi: ANOTHER CRYPTID  
DandyCandy: ike, he/him  
BestBi: ITS CRYPTID DAY  
ClickClick: sniper, he/him  
BestBi: SO MANY CRYPTIDS  
TolSmol: y’all are funny  
Hammiton: henry, he/him  
PoppingButtons: buttons, he/him  
CronchThatCrutch: should we like  
CronchThatCrutch: talk about relationships & sexualities?  
BestBi: yeah  
BestBi: okay, so  
BestBi: obviously im bi, and im in a relationship w crutchie & davey  
CronchThatCrutch: im asexual & panromantic  
ThatPapeGirl: im bi too & im dating sarah  
PoorGuysHead: I’m gay and demiromantic.  
TheBetterJacobs: ^^lets just pray that les isnt otherwise the jacobs are dead  
RacingTheTrack: im gay & dating spot  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: im gay  
MushTheMellow: im gay & dating blink  
BlinkyBoi: im gay  
PulitzerPulitzer: single squad  
MikingTheGame: ^^  
DandyCandy: ^^  
ClickClick: ^^  
TweetTweet: ^^  
Hammiton: ^^  
PoppingButtons: ^^  
BestBi: the cryptids are all single  
PoorGuysHead: That’s why they’re cryptids, Jack.  
RacingTheTrack: davey speaking the truth  
TolSmol: well, i’m fine w any pronouns  
TolSmol: i’m single too  
TomBomb: he/him & single

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon to a gc au near you: jackcrutchiedavey semi-angst
> 
> please appreciate my children 
> 
> also
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated 
> 
> however, not required 
> 
> have a good day


	4. jackdaveycrutchie semi-angst // kath & jack friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes albo
> 
> i actually love kath & jack friendship so here ya go
> 
> possible angst???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to know what the homecoming pictures are, let me know.
> 
> but have the cryptids & their king

PulitzerPulitzer to Cryptid Squad __

PulitzerPulitzer: yall i just realised   
PulitzerPulitzer: i know who the true cryptid is  
PulitzerPulitzer: albert  
Hammiton: oh my god  
Hammiton: youre right  
PoppingButtons: hes not even in this chat  
PulitzerPulitzer: should we add him??  
Hammiton: ofc we should  
PulitzerPulitzer: mkay

PulitzerPulitzer added Albino to Cryptid Squad

Albino: took ya long enough   
PulitzerPulitzer: i think we owe al the title of Cryptid King™  
Albino: for not getting added to the cryptid squad   
Albino: uh, yeah

BestBi to ThatPapeGirl

BestBi: okay so  
ThatPapeGirl: oh boi  
BestBi: i just realised that i haven't formally told davey & crutchie that i love them & i just???  
ThatPapeGirl: jack kelly  
BestBi: ik ik  
ThatPapeGirl: well go and tell them  
BestBi: yeah but i want to do a grand gesture   
ThatPapeGirl: this is going to end well  
BestBi: oh shut it plumber   
BestBi: i still have screenshots from homecoming   
ThatPapeGirl: sh  
ThatPapeGirl: that never happened   
BestBi: then help me  
BestBi: please  
ThatPapeGirl: idk kelly  
ThatPapeGirl: you know what i need  
BestBi: fine  
BestBi: [puppyeyes41.jpg]  
ThatPapeGirl: thanks for the payment kelly  
ThatPapeGirl: pleasure doing business w ya  
ThatPapeGirl: (i still love your eyes)  
BestBi: (ik)  
ThatPapeGirl: (like how can such brown eyes exist???)  
BestBi: just help me

ThatPapeGirl to soft boys

ThatPapeGirl: hello gents  
CronchThatCrutch: hey kath  
ThatPapeGirl: so  
ThatPapeGirl: i have something that you might like  
ThatPapeGirl: some information & maybe something else  
PoorGuysHead: This has to do with Jack, doesn't it?  
ThatPapeGirl: yup  
CronchThatCrutch: he has been acting a little,,  
PoorGuysHead: Qabalistic.  
CronchThatCrutch: i was gonna say weird but^^  
ThatPapeGirl: first off,  
ThatPapeGirl: do you want the “something else” or the information?  
CronchThatCrutch: the “something else”  
PoorGuysHead: I was going to say information, but I agree with Crutchie.  
ThatPapeGirl: mkay  
ThatPapeGirl: [puppyeyes41.jpg]  
CronchThatCrutch: i think i died??  
CronchThatCrutch: and went to heaven??  
CronchThatCrutch: i love his eyes??  
CronchThatCrutch: so much??  
PoorGuysHead: I’m scared to click on that picture.  
CronchThatCrutch: you should be??  
ThatPapeGirl: you okay crutch?  
CronchThatCrutch: fine??  
PoorGuysHead: I agree with Crutchie  
ThatPapeGirl: whoa you didn't use punctuation  
ThatPapeGirl: im just gonna..

ThatPapeGirl to That Gay Squad

ThatPapeGirl: i think i broke crutchie & davey  
BestBi: what did you do to my boyfriends???  
CronchThatCrutch: jack  
CronchThatCrutch: babe  
RacingTheTrack: whoa crutchie what  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: hes broken alright   
PoorGuysHead: I've seen Jesus  
BestBi: davey didnt use punctuation   
BestBi: PLUMBER  
ThatPapeGirl: okay so  
ThatPapeGirl: maybe i sent them that picture you sent me  
BestBi: this is why i dont send you pictures kath  
BestBi: you broke my boyfriends  
ThatPapeGirl: technically you broke your boyfriends  
RacingTheTrack: wait hold up lemme see this picture   
CronchThatCrutch: [puppyeyes41.jpg]  
CronchThatCrutch: have you ever seen such beauty?  
PoorGuysHead: ^^  
RacingTheTrack: i have to admit  
RacingTheTrack: jack has some very nice eyes  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: now im questioning why jack sent kath that picture   
BestBi: here we go  
ThatPapeGirl: bit of a long story  
TheBetterJacobs: im curious now  
BestBi: i was asking kath for help w something & her payment is always pictures of my eyes  
RacingTheTrack: what were you asking for help w??  
BestBi: yeah no  
RacingTheTrack: all these secrets kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honest-to-god don't know what to put
> 
> oh & if anyone wants their ship to be in here, let me know
> 
> just please give me ideas
> 
> also, kudos & comments are appreciated 
> 
> however, not required 
> 
> have a good day


	5. the actual jackdaveycrutchie semi-angst // the actual fluff // finally i can move on to other ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a jackdaveycrutchie chapter 
> 
> (with actual words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i got a lil bit of writers block on this one
> 
> but it's here so
> 
>  
> 
> you can pry asexual crutchie doing from my cold, dead hands

BestBi to iloveyouall

BestBi: okay so   
BestBi: i have to tell you guys something  
BestBi: basically  
BestBi: uh  
CronchThatCrutch: ???  
BestBi: heckin  
PoorGuysHead: What’s going on?  
BestBi: can you guys like  
BestBi: come over again?  
CronchThatCrutch: oh no its serious

Jack tapped nervously against his leg, a habit he had acquired long ago. He was scrunched up on the ground, he felt oh-so-alone. There should no reason for him to be nervous yet… He was nervous. It was entirely stupid, however he did have good cause. His relationship with Katherine hadn't ended the best it could have, even if they were still good friends. It was a rather chilly fall night when Jack had told Kath that he loved her, which ended with him crying himself to sleep. She told him that she did like him, or she thought she did, she wanted to love him, wanted to like him. Yet, she told him that the only reason she had gone out with him was because she was trying to tell herself that she wasn't bisexual.

Needless to say, that event scared Jack just a little bit. 

A knock rung from the door. Jack knew who it was, even though he stopped checking his texts. He slowly got up and let Crutchie inside. 

“Hey Jack.” Crutchie wheezed as he pulled himself over to the couch, using his crutch to almost throw himself forward.

Jack cautiously sat down next to him, “Hey Crutchie…”

Crutchie’s expression became more serious, “Are you okay?”

“I supp-” Jack was cut off by another knock on the door. He got up and opened it, welcoming Davey inside. 

Davey immediately hugged Jack, “Please don't worry me like that.” He whispered softly.

“I am most definitely not going to be left out of this.” Crutchie spoke, throwing himself over to them.

Jack pulled away from Davey and Crutchie’s embrace, “Could we just watch more Disney movies?”

“Jack, you know I’m always up for Disney movies.” Crutchie replied seriously.

BestBi to ThatPapeGirl

BestBi: heckin  
ThatPapeGirl: what have you done now kelly  
BestBi: i invited them over bc i really want to tell them but like  
BestBi: i keep remembering what happened between us  
BestBi: and i just???  
ThatPapeGirl: jack kelly  
BestBi: id make some sarcastic comment right about now but my anxiety is really kicking in & i can't,,,  
ThatPapeGirl: first off all  
ThatPapeGirl: forget about what happened between us  
ThatPapeGirl: now, think  
ThatPapeGirl: both davey & crutchie love you  
ThatPapeGirl: anyone with eyes, ears, and probably a nose too, can tell how much they love you  
BestBi: yeah but like,,,  
ThatPapeGirl: okay if theyre stupid enough to break up with you like i did  
ThatPapeGirl: then i will personally kick their asses  
BestBi: but like  
BestBi: i actually think this is different from before   
BestBi: like, dont get me wrong, kath  
BestBi: youre my closest friend & i love but  
BestBi: i think i love them more than i loved you???  
ThatPapeGirl: no, ik what you mean  
ThatPapeGirl: but thats all the more reason to tell them  
BestBi: heck  
BestBi: i dont like that youre making a lot of sense   
ThatPapeGirl: now go  
ThatPapeGirl: before i kick your ass

It wasn't until later into the night, and after several Disney movies, that Jack told them. During the last movie of the night when both Davey and Crutchie were cuddled up to Jack was when he even considered it. 

Deep breaths, deep breaths.

“I love you guys.” Jack whispered, feeling oddly content with everything.

Davey shot up, “Wait, what.”

Having been startled by Davey, Crutchie sat up too, “Wait what’s happening,” he rubbed his eyes, “I think I fell asleep…”

Jack ruffled Crutchie’s hair, “You're adorable.”

Davey tugged on Jack’s arm, “Did you say what I think you said?”

“Probably.” Jack replied with a yawn.

Davey began fiddling with his hands, his nervous habit, “I-I,” He sighed, “I love you too.”

Crutchie finally woke up, “Heck, okay, we’re doing this.”

Both Jack and Davey’s attention shot to Crutchie, “You don't have to--” They spoke in unison. 

Laughter erupted throughout the room.

“Okay, um,” Crutchie spoke again, “I’ve never really been good with romantic stuff, but looking back, thinking about everything we’ve been through, I think I can honestly say that you guys are first people that I’ve felt truly comfortable around. You guys are the first person that I’ve felt that I could truly be myself around. And, I am so thankful to be in a relationship with both, I just, heck, I love you guys.”

At this point all three boys were crying. 

They knew what Crutchie had been through, and in this moment everything was perfect. 

There was so much love around them and it felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon to a gc au near you: ha you thought the jackdaveycrutchie was over
> 
>  
> 
> seriously tho, i can't wait for the other ships
> 
> (jojo has a gc w henry & buttons and it's named chaos)
> 
>  
> 
> also, kudos & comments are appreciated 
> 
> however, not required


	6. ha you thought the jackdaveycrutchie was over // the ineedtorant gc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh this is move javid than jackdaveycrutchie bc i love my asexual crutchie (& he might get his own thing later)
> 
>  
> 
> also the ineedtorant gc is basically the same gc as That Gay Squad, it just doesn't have davey & crutchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've waited so long to put the ineedtorant gc into play
> 
>  
> 
> ~ also more ships might be coming next ~

BestBi to That Gay Squad 

BestBi: okay lets do this  
BestBi: i  
PoorGuysHead: Love  
CronchThatCrutch: you  
ThatPapeGirl: YES FINALLY YOU DID IT HECK  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: wait what  
RacingTheTrack: aw thats cute  
TheBetterJacobs: wait kath why are you so excited   
ThatPapeGirl: well  
BestBi: here we go  
ThatPapeGirl: multiple reasons   
BestBi: kath?? being nice??  
ThatPapeGirl: shut it kelly  
ThatPapeGirl: i have sm dirt on you  
BestBi: sh  
PoorGuysHead: Wait, what dirt?  
BestBi: i stg kath  
ThatPapeGirl: nah ill be nice

ThatPapeGirl to softboys

ThatPapeGirl: [thistwig.jpg]  
PoorGuysHead: That’s actually the cutest thing I’ve ever seen??  
CronchThatCrutch: heckin hes the cutest

BestBi to ThatPapeGirl

BestBi: crutchie is the sweetest human ever  
ThatPapeGirl: i feel like im part of yalls relationship bc im always in the middle of your milestones   
BestBi: oh sh  
BestBi: heckheckheck  
ThatPapeGirl: what now  
BestBi: so crutchie went home   
BestBi: and davey said he could spend the night  
ThatPapeGirl: jackson michael charles richard kelly  
ThatPapeGirl: you are not getting my advice on getting in daveys pants

ThatPapeGirl to TheBetterJacobs

ThatPapeGirl: nope  
ThatPapeGirl: this is where i draw the line  
TheBetterJacobs: sassy kath  
TheBetterJacobs: my favourite   
ThatPapeGirl: oh sh  
TheBetterJacobs: so what happened thats got you so sassy  
ThatPapeGirl: jackson michael charles richard kelly  
TheBetterJacobs: …  
TheBetterJacobs: is that really his full name  
ThatPapeGirl: yes  
TheBetterJacobs: so what did he do  
ThatPapeGirl: first he asks my help on how to tell davey & crutchie he loves him  
ThatPapeGirl: which doesnt really bother me  
ThatPapeGirl: but i draw the line on helping with how get in someones pants  
TheBetterJacobs: oh shi-

TheBetterJacobs to PoorGuysHead

TheBetterJacobs: so youre spending the night at jacks  
PoorGuysHead: Yeah?  
TheBetterJacobs: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
PoorGuysHead: No.  
TheBetterJacobs: get some

TheBetterJacobs to Gay 2.0

TheBetterJacobs: jack & davey gettin some  
ThatPapeGirl: ^^^  
BlinkyBoi: ofc both of you know this  
TheBetterJacobs: well i gotta look after my brother  
TheBetterJacobs: & jack tells kath everything   
TheBetterJacobs: & kath tells me everything   
MushTheMellow: at least one of us is getting laid   
RacingTheTrack: shady mush

BestBi to ineedtorant

BestBi: heckingheck  
BestBi: wait before i get to the tea  
BestBi: have smalls & tommy boy been added to this chat??  
ThatPapeGirl: i dont think so

BestBi added TolSmol and TomBomb to ineedtorant

BestBi: this is basically the chat that i go to if i need to rant about my boyfriends & i dont want to endlessly bother kath  
ThatPapeGirl: yet you still do  
BestBi: one more shady comment & i publicly show the homecoming pictures   
ThatPapeGirl: heck  
TolSmol: homecoming pictures??  
ThatPapeGirl: DONT SPREAD IT TO THE YOUNG CHILDREN   
BestBi: lets just say  
ThatPapeGirl: i have dirt on you too kelly  
BestBi: kath got a lil emotional at homecoming   
ThatPapeGirl: [itsoffcial.jpg]  
BestBi: [kathdying.jpg]  
RacingTheTrack: those are actually some of the most beautiful things ive ever seen  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: ^^  
BlinkyBoi: did you actually cry jack?  
BestBi: OKAY LISTEN   
BestBi: ID BEEN PINING SINCE FRESHMEN YEAR  
BestBi: F R E S H M E N Y E A R  
TolSmol: that’s actually beautiful   
TomBomb: ^^^  
BestBi: ANYWAYS  
BestBi: hecking heck the tea  
ThatPapeGirl: here he goes  
BestBi: okay first off   
BestBi: i could talk for hours about my boyfriends  
BestBi: i could talk for days about very specific things about what happened tonight  
TheBetterJacobs: what did you do to my brother  
BestBi: well i was talking about the confession but like  
BestBi: hesareallygoodkisser???  
TheBetterJacobs: nope  
TheBetterJacobs: leaving  
TheBetterJacobs: im gone bye  
TolSmol: spill the tea  
BestBi: so after crutchie left, we started watching that one episode of supergirl bc i was in a crying mood, apparently   
BestBi: and like halfway through it i kinda just look over at him & hes staring at me & its like whoa okay this weird  
BestBi: and like i start thinking and at this point i text kath bc heck what do i do feelings  
BestBi: & she leaves me to drown in emotions & i look back at davey & hes watching the show  
BestBi: at this point it gets to the part of the episode where my one true love, winn schott, is forced to commit a crime   
BestBi: and then he looks back at & like you can smell the tension & its just like  
BestBi: w h a t  
ThatPapeGirl: if you think hes exaggerating, this is exactly what its like to date him  
ThatPapeGirl: i should know  
TolSmol: what  
BestBi: oh yeah  
BestBi: kath & i used to date  
ThatPapeGirl: & then things happened   
BestBi: sure,,,,,things,,,,,  
RacingTheTrack: i can smell the salt in that comment  
BestBi: summary of the tea: things are awkward, winn schott deserves better, and davey is good at kissing  
RacingTheTrack: nice topic change  
ThatPapeGirl: can we not talk about that??  
ThatPapeGirl: lets leave it at me being stupid  
ThatPapeGirl: mkay??  
BestBi: i mean  
BestBi: isnt it a good thing we broke up?  
BestBi: like  
BestBi: were happier & we have more suitable significant others  
ThatPapeGirl: ^^^^

PoorGuysHead to iloveyouall

PoorGuysHead: Heck.  
PoorGuysHead: This probably is uncharacteristic of me, but I really miss you guys.  
CronchThatCrutch: AWE  
BestBi: me too  
BestBi: i rlly need comfort   
CronchThatCrutch: why?  
BestBi: just  
BestBi: stuff  
PoorGuysHead: Please tell us?  
BestBi: well  
BestBi: idk,,,  
BestBi: i was really nervous to tell you guys that i loved you bc of how kath & i ended  
BestBi: & ive just been thinking of that again  
CronchThatCrutch: wait, how did you guys end??  
BestBi: nah, i dont want you guys to worry or be angry at kath or anything   
PoorGuysHead: I will actually go back to your house even though I just left it.  
BestBi: that would be nice,,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon to a gc au near you: elmer & jojo have a talk
> 
> also this might be the end of my pre-written stuff, so...
> 
>  
> 
> guys, your comments are all amazing. heck, you're all so nice. thank you sm for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, just everything!
> 
> have a good day!


	7. best boys have talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jojo talks to elmer
> 
> henry talks to buttons
> 
> 4 bros chillin in a hot tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, i'm very sorry this is so late
> 
> secondly, ik i said i wouldn't, but i've been bitten by the spralmer bug (i would like to personally thank @javidblue for their spralmer series for that) and that's definitely going to be a thing
> 
> so yeah

PulitzerPulitzer to ActualGlue

PulitzerPulitzer: i have multiple questions for you  
ActualGlue: oh great  
PulitzerPulitzer: 1. are you the only person al talks to??? 2. how do you ask someone out without being blunt???  
ActualGlue: 1. yes. 2. what makes you think that i know how to do that??  
PulitzerPulitzer: well i figured that you of all people could do that  
ActualGlue: why?  
PulitzerPulitzer: well, youre dating al, right?  
ActualGlue: what? heck. no.  
PulitzerPulitzer: you say that like you dont want to date him  
ActualGlue: i mean  
ActualGlue: its not like i wouldnt make out w him  
ActualGlue: i just,,,  
ActualGlue: i dont know how to not mess up relationships  
PulitzerPulitzer: wdym?  
ActualGlue: ive never been in a relationship w a person who knows so much about me as well as he does  
ActualGlue: and all of my previous relationships have been so messed up, how could i make a relationship like that work?  
PulitzerPulitzer: well, because you know him so well, the relationship will be easier  
ActualGlue: what  
PulitzerPulitzer: if you already know the person really well, then relationships usually last longer  
ActualGlue: no, ik that  
ActualGlue: i mean that, he already knows what he thinks is everything, but im scared for when he finds out all the other weird stuff about me  
ActualGlue: im worried that hell feel like i havent been telling him everything  
PulitzerPulitzer: elmer, thats completely understandable  
PulitzerPulitzer: the reason for being in a relationship with him is to get closer to him  
PulitzerPulitzer: no one expects to know everything about you from a friendship  
ActualGlue: youre right  
ActualGlue: lets make a deal  
ActualGlue: at fridays meetup, we both ask out our people, and if it doesnt work out, then well spend the night drinking ourselves into next year  
PulitzerPulitzer: yknow, that doesnt seem bad  
PulitzerPulitzer: lets do it

Hammiton to PoppingButtons

Hammiton: sometimes i wonder  
Hammiton: HOW LONG A PERSON CAN BE OBLIVIOUS  
PoppingButtons: so youve been hanging out w jojo  
Hammiton: i mean  
Hammiton: kinda  
PoppingButtons: ooo tea  
PoppingButtons: spill  
Hammiton: i like two people  
Hammiton: and theyre both oblivious  
PoppingButtons: you poor soul  
PoppingButtons: so who are they??  
Hammiton: the last time i told you who i liked, you rubbed in my face  
Hammiton: in fact, you still do  
PoppingButtons: oh cmon i dont tease you about jojo that much  
Hammiton: sure  
PoppingButtons: i understand tho  
Hammiton: wdym  
PoppingButtons: about jojo  
Hammiton: dont tell me you like him too  
PoppingButtons: uh  
Hammiton: perfect  
PoppingButtons: idk i like someone else too  
Hammiton: SPILL. THE. TEA.  
PoppingButtons: thats the most punctuation ive ever seen you use  
Hammiton: like you can talk  
Hammiton: dont change the subject  
PoppingButtons: well theyre oblivious  
PoppingButtons: and really sweet  
PoppingButtons: they have really nice eyes  
PoppingButtons: they can be annoying tho  
PoppingButtons: but they always care & stand up for what they believe in  
PoppingButtons: and its really attractive when they do  
Hammiton: buttons  
Hammiton: youve got it bad  
PoppingButtons: did i mention oblivious  
Hammiton: what  
PoppingButtons: they have brown hair  
PoppingButtons: but its a really pretty unique colour  
PoppingButtons: and their hair compliments their face & skin really well  
Hammiton: wait  
PoppingButtons: yeah?  
Hammiton: the person i like has this weird brown & red mixture hair colour  
Hammiton: and they always wear their pants too high & its really cute  
PoppingButtons: oh  
Hammiton: yeah  
PoppingButtons: so  
PoppingButtons: correct me if im wrong but  
PoppingButtons: you like me?  
Hammiton: yes  
PoppingButtons: and i like you  
Hammiton: you do?  
PoppingButtons: yeah  
Hammiton: well  
Hammiton: uhm  
PoppingButtons: do you just want to,,,  
PoppingButtons: idk,, wait before we do anything??  
Hammiton: oh thank god yes  
Hammiton: as much as i complain, i dont exactly think i want to be in a relationship yet  
PoppingButtons: hey thats okay  
PoppingButtons: so uh  
PoppingButtons: jojo?  
Hammiton: oh yeah  
Hammiton: do you think we should??  
PoppingButtons: maybe tomorrow  
Hammiton: okay

RacingTheTrack to 4 bros chillin in a hot tub

RacingTheTrack: woah im vv gay  
ActualGlue: we know  
RacingTheTrack: no seriously  
Albino: what did spot do now??  
RacingTheTrack: can i say something serious?  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: ofc babe  
ActualGlue: you can always tell us stuff  
Albino: ^^  
RacingTheTrack: i think im polyamorous??  
Albino: dude thats totally fine  
Albino: and honestly same  
ActualGlue: ^^if only people liked me  
Albino: elm, people do like you  
ActualGlue: name one person  
Albino: i stg

Albino to ActualGlue

Albino: i like you???  
Albino: i mean,,  
Albino: i have for a while  
Albino: elm??  
Albino: heck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon to a gc au near you: hjb & spralmer


	8. spramler & hjb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BestBi: personally, i am very happy at how much polyamory there is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, this chapter is vv sweet, so watch your blood sugar kiddos
> 
>  
> 
> (stop me)
> 
>  
> 
> also, i have a JackDaveyCrutchie playlist AND a Sprace playlist AND a playlist dedicated to Mush & Elmer
> 
> JackDaveyCrutchie - https://open.spotify.com/user/biggestfangirlever8/playlist/0wgYUBqqzcZzcoX6vUWLQn
> 
> Sprace - https://open.spotify.com/user/biggestfangirlever8/playlist/45JBDsPgXL0NBMsjP1iJW9
> 
> Mush & Elmer - https://open.spotify.com/user/biggestfangirlever8/playlist/1PgLE9L8JOYNceEujsE5Ak

Albino to That Gay Squad

Albino: has anyone talked to elm??  
Albino: i mean, recently  
PulitzerPulitzer: i talked to him like two hours ago  
BestBi: i think i forgot that albo was even in this gc  
Albino: i really dont have time for cryptid jokes rn  
PoorGuysHead: What happened?  
Albino: i just  
Albino: i really need to talk to elmer  
Albino: and he hasnt been answering any of my text or calls  
PoorGuysHead: Well, maybe he's in class, or studying?  
Albino: i really dont think he is  
ActualGlue: okay, fine, im here

Albino to ActualGlue

Albino: are you okay?  
Albino: did i do something wrong?  
ActualGlue: no, al, i just really needed to think  
Albino: okay, ill listen   
ActualGlue: i really like you  
ActualGlue: i do  
ActualGlue: im just scared  
ActualGlue: im scared that youre gonna learn all this shit that you didnt know about me, and youll hate me for it  
ActualGlue: and i couldnt stand to lose my best friend   
Albino: elmer, i wouldnt hate you  
Albino: relationships are about learning about each other  
Albino: and i know that i wont like some of what i learn, but i will still be there for you  
ActualGlue: thank you so much  
Albino: i now have a question  
ActualGlue: yes?  
Albino: will you be my boyfriend?  
ActualGlue: heck yes  
Albino: do you want to come over??  
ActualGlue: heck yes x2

ActualGlue to That Gay Squad

ActualGlue: [isnthebeautiful.jpg]  
BestBi: ohmygod  
CronchThatCrutch: ^^i second that  
PulitzerPulitzer: HELL YES  
PulitzerPulitzer: YOU DID IT  
ThatPapeGirl: and suddenly we know what jojo & elmers talk was about  
RacingTheTrack: hecking yes

SpottedBrooklynBridge to RacingTheTrack

SpottedBrooklynBridge: theyre both very adorable & i can tell youre dying too  
RacingTheTrack: can we ask them out??  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: idk how theyd respond, but sure

RacingTheTrack to 4 bros chillin in a hot tub

RacingTheTrack: personally, i am very happy for you two  
Albino: you better be  
RacingTheTrack: well, i was thinking  
RacingTheTrack: would it be really weird & premature if i asked you guys out now?  
ActualGlue: [spittake.jpg]  
Albino: i wouldnt say that it would be weird or premature  
Albino: right elm?  
ActualGlue: yes, i agree  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: can i join in on this??  
ActualGlue: YES  
Albino: ^^^^^  
RacingTheTrack: well, id say that this went very well  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: ^^yes it did  
RacingTheTrack: im coming over

RacingTheTrack to That Gay Squad

RacingTheTrack: [wellthatsgay93.jpg]  
CronchThatCrutch: IM ACTUALLY SCREAMING  
BestBi: ^^I SECOND  
PulitzerPulitzer: i think i just shed a tear??  
ThatPapeGirl: ^^theyre the better poly couple  
BestBi: *gasp* you take that back plumber  
PoorGuysHead: Honestly, I agree with Katherine.  
CronchThatCrutch: ^^  
SpottedBrooklynBridge: sorry jack, theyre right  
PoppingButtons: i see your spralmer, and raise you  
PoppingButtons: [hjb.jpg]  
MushTheMellow: i think i just squeaked  
BlinkyBoi: i can comfirm, he squeaked  
RacingTheTrack: whoa, whoa, whoa,  
RacingTheTrack: how did that happen??  
Hammiton: well, yesterday, buttons & i realised that we liked each other AND jojo  
Hammiton: so, we were all hanging out today, and i just kinda  
Hammiton: asked them both out??  
PulitzerPulitzer: it was very sweet & heartfelt  
PoppingButtons: ^^  
BestBi: personally, i am very happy at how much polyamory there is here  
CronchThatCrutch: ^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon to a gc au near you; i actually have no idea, give me suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> whoa
> 
> wild
> 
> okay so like
> 
> kudos & comments are enjoyed
> 
> but not required so
> 
> have a good day, person who read this!!


End file.
